As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking system.
Some information handling systems require large amount of storage, and storage blades may be used to provide the necessary storage capacity. Storage blades typically incorporate numerous storage devices, such as hard drives, in a scalable system. Each of the storage blades and the hard drives incorporated within the storage blades require power to operate. In some instances, components of the storage blade may require different voltage levels. Providing multiple voltage connections, however, is problematic because supplying a component to the wrong voltage can cause irreparable damage. In addition, redundancy of power supplies is a concern, as data can be lost from storage devices if the power is lost. Each of the storage blades and the storage devices within the storage blades also generate heat, which must be circulated away from the components to avoid damage. One problem with storage blades is providing the necessary redundant voltage levels without impeding thermal circulation. This problem is particularly challenging when the storage blade incorporates translating elements into its structure.